1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf swing teaching aid devices, specifically to devices which block a golfer's view of the flight of a struck golf ball but allow the normal flight of the ball to be viewed by an instructor.
2. Prior Art
There are a wide variety of devices available to aid a golfer in practicing his golf swing. One such teaching aid is the golf driving net. With this device, the golfer hits the ball into a net a few feet in front of him. This device allows the golfer to practice his swing yet avoids the dangers possible by allowing the struck balls to continue their normal flight. One drawback to this device is that the golfer's view of the flight of the ball is not blocked. It is well known that one of the most serious problems in perfecting a golf swing is the tendency of the golfer to prematurely look up during the swing to follow the flight of the ball. This looking up will cause basic errors in the swing. The golf driving net does not alleviate this problem significantly. The golfer will still be tempted to watch the flight of the ball as it enters the net. In addition, since the net catches the ball after a flight of only a few feet, it is impossible for an instructor to determine the exact direction, i.e., hook or slice, or trajectory of the shot, or the distance the ball would have travelled.
Another teaching aid is an electronic device that measures the club head speed and direction at the point of impact to calculate the distance and flight direction of the ball. However, if this device is used on a driving range, it does not eliminate the tendency of the golfer to view the flight of the ball. If the device is used with a golf driving net, the ball is not allowed to travel its normal path and there still is no blocking of the vision of the golfer. In addition, such a device is too expensive for the average golf instructor to own and operate.
A third teaching aid allows the instructor to video record the golfer's swing and to play it back for the golfer's viewing. This device does not address the problem of blocking the view of the golfer while allowing the instructor to see the complete flight path of the ball. This device is also quite expensive to own and operate.
Thus, there are no devices presently available which are designed to block the golfer's view of the flight of the golf ball while allowing the instructor to view the complete flight of the ball.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a device which blocks the lateral vision of a golfer to prevent him from viewing the flight of the struck golf ball, thereby reducing the tendency of the golfer to prematurely look up during the golf swing, while still allowing full vision of the ball at rest.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which does not alter the natural flight of a struck golf ball, permitting the golf instructor to see the resulting distance and direction of the struck golf ball.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a golf swing teaching aid device which is sufficiently inexpensive to own and operate to be affordable by the average golf instructor.